


Ultron.

by WeasleyLover10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'M SO PUMPED, Kinda AU, Not super related to my other story, Romance, ULTRON PEOPLE, adorableness, and some innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to show you something beautiful. Everybody. Screaming. For mercy."<br/>Sarah and Steve Versus Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultron.

Sarah was everything Ultron hated. Second to Tony, Sarah was his most wanted. She was the good of Humanity. She was Love, Fear, Hope, Hate and anything that made Humanity well human. All that Ultron thought that made Humanity weak. To finally destroy Amore was to have finally triumphed over humans.

She could only rest for a little while before they’d find her again. She was in an abandoned warehouse, hiding while she could. She hadn’t seen any of the Avengers in awhile. She didn’t know if they were alive or dead. She prayed they were, especially Steve. It seemed so naive now. They had actually dreamed a future for themselves, a future together. Getting married, having a kid or two or three. That was never going to happen now. She just wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But instead they were fighting for their lives. Marked for death by a crazy robot obsessed with Pinnochio.

She heard some noise behind her. She cocked her gun and mentally prepared her powers to incapacitate whoever turned the corner. She was prepared to go down fighting if necessary. She was an Avenger and no stupid robot was going to best her.

A man turned the corner. Covered in grime and blood, he looked exhausted.

“Oh Steve! Oh thank God!” she cried.

She ran over and threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. She was crying quietly into his chest.

“I’m ok. Shhh. I’m ok baby.” He said trying to soothe her.

She hiccuped.

“The others?” She asked once she had calmed down.

“I’m not sure…You’re the first person I’ve seen in a while.”

“Steve…He’s coming after me. You need to know…I might not make it out of this one.”

“NO. You listen to me Sarah Elizabeth Collins. He’s not going to touch you.” Steve said angrily.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and rested his forehead on hers.

“I’ll die protecting you. Ok? I love you. You’re my world now.”

“Steve, you know I love you too but,-“

He kissed her abruptly.

“Marry me.” He said quietly his forehead still on hers.

“What?!”

He pulled his dog tags out from under his uniform on them was a beautiful ring.

“I’ve had this for awhile. I’ve been waiting for the right time but now seems as good as any.”

“Steve.” she said a slight smile on her lips.

He got down on one knee.

“Sarah Elizabeth. I love you so much. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

She was speechless now so she simply nodded.

He grinned and then picked her up and spun her around. She started laughing at his antics.

He kissed her soundly. She smiled at him. Steve kissed her chastely on the lips one last time.

“Steve.”

“Hm?”

“While…while we still can…can we-“ Sarah said before cutting off.

“What Love?”

“I want you Steve. I need you. While we still can.”

Steve looked confused for a second, then conflicted.

“Sar. God knows I want you but I don’t want to do it here. Under this situation, in this stupid warehouse ok?"

“I know. It was a stupid suggestion. Sorry.”

“No, no. It wasn’t stupid. I mean it when I say I want you too. But We’ll be together after all this is over. I promise.”

“But-“

“No buts. I just want to hold you right now.”

He slid down the wall, holding his arms open once he hit the floor. Sarah flopped down onto the floor and scooted back into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed.

“I’m scared Steve.”

“I know, I am too. I’ll protect you Sarah. Even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I believe you. You’re my world too Steve. I don’t know if I’ll be able to live without you.”

“We’ll just hope it doesn’t come to that.” He said quietly, tightening his arms around her.

They sat for so long that eventually Sarah fell asleep. She woke to Steve shaking her awake.

“Sarah. Get up! I hear something.”

She groaned. Untangled herself from Steve quickly and hopped to her feet. Steve placed his shield on his wrist while Sarah prepared her gun and checked the knife she kept strapped to her thigh.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, caressing her face with his thumbs. His shield was thumping lightly against her.

“Stay behind me, ok?”

“Will do…Captain.” She said with a sad smile.

He chuckled at her quietly.

“I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too.” her voice cracked as she responded to him.

He ran his thumb once more over her cheek, before letting go.

Sarah could hear the droids coming now. She was sure Steve’s superhuman hearing had been why he had heard them first. She tensed ready to run, Steve standing protectively in front of her. The bots burst through faster than she expected. Her powers luckily had some effect on them seeing as they were based off of Artificial Intelligence. But, she wasn’t as effective as normal. She only managed to cripple the first 2 or 3 that came through before they went after her. Steve threw his shied at them, all while managing to cover her from there attacks. A hole exploded into the side of the wall.

“SARAH! GO! I’VE GOT YOUR SIX!” he yelled over the roar.

She sprinted out the hole while trying to defend herself as best she could. She shot 3 or 4 of the droids through the eyes, but more kept coming. She vaulted over one droid, and shot it in the head before landing unstably with Steve’s dog tags and the ring swinging from her neck. She didn’t have time to react fast enough to the droid behind her. Then she head a shing noise as Steve’s shield decapitated the two droids in front of her. He skidded next to her.

“You good?” he asked panting slightly.

“Yeah. You?” she asked shooting another droid in the head.

“I’ve been better.” he grunted back as he ripped the head off of a robot.

Steve grabbed her hand and dragged her through the rubble, fending off the as many of the attackers as he could.

Next thing she knew she tripped over something. Thor was lying on the ground.

“Oh God! Thor?? Thor!!” Sarah yelled trying to shake him awake. She felt his pulse. There was nothing there.

“Steve. Oh my God. Thor has no pulse.”

But, Steve wasn’t there. Ultron was towering over her. Steve in his grasp, his shield ripped in half, lying next to Thor’s hand.

“Put him down.” She said, her voice tense.

“Why? Destroy him and I destroy you. It’ll only be you and Stark left then. And you won’t have long yourself.”

“Just. Just put him down. Please.”

“No.”

It all happened so fast. Ultron had thrown Steve from his grip so hard that it drove Steve into the ground. He wasn’t moving.

Sarah screamed but no sound came out. Then everything was black.

* * *

 

She blinked a few times. She was in a bedroom…somewhere. She sat up and looked around. The room was small and sparse. She didn’t even realize that she wasn’t in her catsuit anymore. She inspected herself. She was wearing a man’s shirt and some boxers. The cool metal of Steve’s dog tags sat against her chest. She pulled them out from under the shirt and ran her thumb over Steve’s name before getting up, her bare feet padding across the wood floor. She could hear voices coming from a few rooms over.

The voices got louder as she walked through each room. She eventually found the source of the voices in the kitchen.

“Clint? Nat? You’re alive? Where are we? What’s going on?”

“Hey Sarah. How you feeling? And we’re at my farm.” said Clint.

“Uh I’m alright. Since when do you have a farm?”

“I’ve always had one.”

“Huh. Is uh is Steve alright?”

“Oh he’s fine! He’s out front with Stark.” Said Nat.

Sarah left the room before Natasha even finished her sentence. She skidded out the front door still bare foot. That was when she saw him storming up the path, almost up the front steps. He looked angry but then all that anger melted and was replaced with a look of relief. She didn’t even hesitate when she jumped the porch steps in her effort to reach him. His reflexes were right on when he caught her around the waist. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locked her ankles and threw her arms around his neck.

He kissed her fiercely. Both of them battling for dominance, their tongues clashing. Sarah gave a tiny moan. Steve couldn’t help but smirk and put Sarah back on her feet.

“Oh shut up!” she said breathless. HIs arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist, his hands traced patterns on the bare skin of her hips.

“I thought you were dead Steve.”

“I know. But I’m very much alive. Don’t worry.” he said giving her a peck on the lips.

She could tell that more was going on than he was telling her.

“Steve.” she pressed.

“I’ll explain later. I promise.” he said sincerely.

She sighed and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her.

“Where we going?”

“I’m going back to bed and you’re going to join me.”

“Works for me!” he said grinning.

“Thanks for the clothes by the way.”

“Well it’s the least I can do for my fiancé.”

Sarah flushed.

“I love it when you blush.”

That made her blush even deeper.

They were back in the room she had woke up in. Sarah crawled back under the covers. Steve followed after he stripped off his jeans and put on a clean shirt. He snuggled up to her lazily putting his arm around her waist. She rolled around in his hold to face him. She extracted her hand to stroke his jaw. He closed his eyes at her ministrations.

“Whatever’s going on Steve, We’ll make it through this together.” She whispered.

“For better or for worse.” He whispered back.

“Exactly!” She said with a smile.

With that he kissed her forehead and Sarah snuggled into his chest. She finally fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a huge mismatch of my brain and the trailer!! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS MOVIE!!! IS IT MAY YET??????!!!! Also FF.net still hates me... oh well!


End file.
